Silent Encounter
by Amosa
Summary: Izaya is heartbroken and is trying to ignore his "Heartbreaker" but Shizuo has other plans. Fluffy smut one shot. Warning: Cheesy, Probably OOC and some smut.


**Hello~**

**I'm really into Shizaya lately so i wanted to do write a story about them which i'm very confident about!**

**Warning: Cheesy, Probably OOC and Smut! **

**MxM relationship, dont like dont read.**

**I don't have a beta ready yet :c**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Daughter - Youth, which is the intro of this fanfic, and i also do not own Durarara!**

* * *

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,  
A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,  
My eyes are damp from the words you left,  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

_"I hate you flea." Was a sentence far too overused.  
Every time he used it, his heart shattered.  
He used to hate him back, until that event occurred._

_Why did It happen like that?_

_that was a question still unanswered for both of them._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was like a normal day in Ikebukuro, the sun was shining and the streets were crowded. Izaya wandering through the streets, Shizuo smoking his cigarette without anything or anyone troubling him, it was calm and peaceful but everyone knew that it wouldn't last long. Shizuo would eventually throw some traffic signs and vending machines while Izaya dodges them carefully, causing the brute to only be more violent towards him, But this time when they crossed roads there was nothing, no knife to his throat, no smirking Izaya jumping annoyingly in front of him, not even eye-contact, There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Odd. . ." Was all Shizuo could even think off, _is he alright?_  
Well it is not like i care, was something Shizuo would say, but this time it was different, he actually did care because the flea enjoyed to "play" with him right?  
So why would he ignore something he enjoyed?

Shizuo looked over his shoulder to watch the flea walk away, _should i catch up to him?_  
And that was exactly what Shizuo did, without any hesitation he ran to Izaya grabbing his fur laced coat that caused to stumble when he stood steady he looked at the person behind him.

"Shizuo!?" He affirmed.

The hold on Izaya's coat tightened when the raven tried to shrug off Shizuo's hand.

"Let go of me brute!" Izaya exclaimed while he looked at Shizuo.

"Are you all right Izaya?" He reacted calmly, looking into Izaya's eyes, "Did you cry?"

". . . Why would you care, go away." Was the last thing he said before he tugged himself from Shizuo's grip. _Why cant he leave me alone.. It wasn't that hard right?_ But apparently it was because Shizuo grabbed his shoulder again to stop him from walking.

"Izaya you act strange, what is up?" He asked the flea which wasn't showing any other kind of weakness expect for his damp eyes that clearly showed that he had cried.

"It is because of you" he said at a nearly audible tone but just hard enough that Shizuo could hear, wearing a slight blush on his cheek while he said. Shizuo was confused, very confused, the flea cried because of him but what did he do?  
"Because of me. . .?" He said with a very confused face. "What did i do?" He questioned him.

". . . You broke my heart Shizu-chan, that is all" he told him while his glimmering red eyes looked up at the blonde, which was knocked back at the comment, he didn't expected this at all.

"Izaya. . ." He said, while he shoved his arms up around Izaya's small waist, pulling him close to him, faces only inches away from each other, both blushing madly. he finally placed his tender lips on his, tilting his head a little to deepen the kiss. _Shizuo just kissed him, this couldn't be real. His lips are so extremely soft. . ._

The kiss broke both confused of what happened a few seconds ago, it was strange how someones feelings could be so different in a fraction of time. It really was extraordinary.

Without any words said, Izaya took the brutes hand and just stood there, looking at the brutes hazel eyes, he could stare at them forever. It was one of the many things Izaya liked about _his_ brute.

the silence was suddenly interrupted, "Hey, Shizuo. . . How should i put this. . . Erm, i really liked the. . . kiss" hoping he would take the subtile hint. Izaya wanted more, so much more and this was his chance to obtain what he wanted. . . No what they _both_ wanted.

Izaya still had ahold of the brutes hands and decided to guide him to his apartment, which wasn't far away from where they were._ It really is my lucky day today Izaya said to himself_, While he wore a big smile on his face.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The brute and the raven entered the apartment, kissing heavily causing the raven to stumble, almost causing to fall but saved by a luxurious black couch that was fast occupied with the two males. Shizuo broke the kiss and travelled to the crook of Izaya's neck, sucking and licking it causing Izaya to escape a loud moan, you could see the embarrassment in Izaya's face when he was trying to mute it with his hand, but he couldn't help it Shizuo was so damn good with his mouth.

"Don't do that, i like it" Shizuo said gentle causing Izaya to blush when he pulled his hand away from his mouth, holding his hand while he looked deeply into the raven his eyes.

"O-Okay. . ." Izaya responded while Shizuo travelled under Izaya's shirt where he could feel the ravens soft skin, his fingertips brushing against it but soon taken back when he discarded the raven his shirt. Shizuo kissed the raven his neck and slowly moved to his collarbone and nipple.

When the brute took off his shirt Izaya let out a small whine, but soon subdued by the blonde his lips, _his soft lips._ Izaya followed the blondes abdomen with both his hands before he wrapped his arms around him. Shizuo swiftly unbuckled the others belt and discarded the raven's pants, causing Izaya to lie there in only his grey boxers which clearly showed his arousal. Shizuo discarded his own pants and throwing them somewhere in the room while Izaya waited patiently on the brute to continue. "The bedroom is alot more comfortable" Shizuo said.

The brute picked the raven up and dropped him on the raven's kingsized bed which was way too big for one person. He rapidly abandoned the raven his boxers showing how hard he was, he made a trail from kisses starting at his lips to the raven's proud member. He took the raven's length inside of his mouth receiving a moan immediately, while he followed the shaft with his tongue and soon after bobbing his head up and down at a fast and steady pace, "Ngnh S-Shizuo, i can't hold it any longer!" the raven moans after some minutes, sweat running down his body.

"You really like it that much Izaya?" Shizuo smirked, while he moved his head up, abandoning his partners member. "You can't come yet" he said while he removed his own boxers and placed Izaya on his lap and he held out three fingers, "suck" , Izaya obeyed and took them in his mouth coating them with his salvia, _i could get used to this sight Shizuo thought_. Izaya blushed madly because the man had locked his gaze on him while he was sucking on his fingers.

Shizuo took them out of his partners mouth and pressed his index finger to the raven's entrance, soon followed by a second and third finger eagerly searching for the male his sweet spot which was clearly obvious that he found it when his partner started to moan loud cries of ecstasy. "Yes t-there, please hit it again S-Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo immediately pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his member, "this may hurt a little" he said before he entered him, causing Izaya to cry out a loud moan. There was pain but it was definitely nothing compared to the pleasure which he was going to experience soon. While Shizuo was hitting that spot over and over again his mind was going blank, feeling his urge to release hitting in. "A-Almost Shizu-chan" he moaned while shizuo took the raven his member in his hand to pump it. "A-Ah Shizu-chan!" He screamed out when he came, Shizuo soon following when his partner tightened around him, filling Izaya up with his cum.  
He pulled out and collapsed beside him, pulling Izaya in a tight hug before they slumbered into a sleep which was very warm and comfortable.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The morning approached and Shizuo awakened, feeling the presence of his informant on his right side, he looked at the male near him, Izaya was so peaceful when he was sleeping. Shizuo placed his lips on the raven and soon he opened his eyes, "Mhn. . . Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah it is me, Flea" he smiled

"Hey Shizuo, you know what?" Izaya smirked slightly.

"Mh. . .?"

"I love you."

"Well that is great because i love you too flea." He said before he kissed his boyfriend.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed~ **

**i really appreciate reviews!**

**And criticism is always welcome, i would like to learn new things and improve my writing~ c: **


End file.
